


Позор

by Polyn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: по мотивам заявки "Данте/Ви, Уризен/Данте (тентакли!) и добивающий в аду: "Эй, братик, а кому больше понравилось?""





	Позор

**Author's Note:**

> Первое чтение: Master, М.Г.  
> Вычитка: М.Г., Chrissy69  
> Жанр: PWP, трэш, романс, ангст  
> Предупреждения: ООС, частично AU, сексуальное и несексуальное насилие, тентакли, членовредительство, сомнительное согласие, вольное обращение с матчастью, нецензурная лексика, неаппетитные подробности

**Мгновения**

Всё получилось само собой: Ви захотел умыться, Данте пошёл показывать ему ванную, Ви зацепился тростью за порог и налетел на Данте, который уже успел слегка потеплеть после трёх двойных виски безо льда и закуси. Аккуратно пойманный гость, удивительно тяжёлый для своих умеренных размеров, задрожал – и Данте обдало хорошо знакомым жаром похоти. Он коротко облизнулся и посмотрел на Ви, без слов спрашивая: "Что делать будем?"  
– Мне всё ещё нужно умыться, – медленно проговорил тот и так же медленно обвёл языком непристойно яркие губы, безотрывно пялясь на рот Данте и продолжая мелко дрожать от напряжения.  
– Помочь? – расслабленно спросил Данте.  
Он готов был поспорить, что Ви согласится. Возможно, именно поэтому Ви и сказал:  
– Нет, я сам, – и неуверенно улыбнулся.  
Данте понял, что сам таращится на рот Ви, как школьник на проститутку.  
– Как скажешь, – ему пришлось напрячься, чтобы отпустить Ви и отступить.  
Пока гость шумел водой, Данте следовало бы задуматься о том, кто он такой, откуда знает про возрождение Вергилия и так далее. Но думать не хотелось. Данте вообще не любил это занятие, а сейчас ещё и до одури хотел трахнуть – не клиента, нет, человек, принесший такие новости, не мог им быть. Союзника – вот, пожалуй, верное слово. Данте поискал в себе угрызения совести и, разумеется, не нашёл их. Он не видел ничего плохого в том, чтобы переспать с тем, кто до дрожи его хотел – пока речь не шла о сложных чувствах, разумеется.  
Ничего сложного у Ви к Данте не было и быть не могло, они познакомились всего-то полтора часа назад и даже не успели толком вместе выпить: от алкоголя Ви отказался, но с благосклонностью принял сомнительного качества чай, скорее всего принесённый Патти. Вёл он себя уверенно, деловито и слегка выпендрёжно – слегка по сравнению с самим Данте, разумеется. Так что заподозрить его даже в лёгкой симпатии, а тем более в таком жгучем желании, было сложно. И всё же на одно-единственное прикосновение он отозвался всем телом.  
"Может, у него просто долго никого не было, – рассеянно подумал Данте. – Какая разница". Он тоже трахался относительно давно: контора превратилась в конуру и со своими было негде, чужих искать следовало в соответствующих заведениях, а он ещё не дошёл до того, чтобы предлагать потенциальному партнёру оплатить выпивку на двоих. Припомнив, когда он пил последний раз, Данте понял, что прожил монахом слишком долго. Нужно было прекратить это как можно скорее, и он почти собрался вломиться в ванную – казалось, Ви там заснул, но тот как раз появился в офисе, ероша влажные волосы.  
– Я не смог выключить воду, – признался он. – Это ведь не я что-то испортил?..  
Данте торопливо прошёл в ванную и со сдержанным, чтобы не сломать, усилием закрыл кран.  
– Извини, – сказал Ви.  
Он стоял на пороге, такой близкий, горячий – это Данте чувствовал всей кожей – и покусывал губу как будто виновато. Его татуировки стали бледнее, а ощущение близости демонов, которое он принёс в контору, слегка потускнело.  
– Ты занимался тут чем-то интересным, – ухмыльнулся Данте, разворачиваясь к нему всем телом. Обычно он не обращал внимания на свой рост, пока не приходилось втискиваться в какую-нибудь тесную коробку вроде автомобиля, но рядом с Ви почувствовал себя высоким и сильным.  
– Я всё объясню, – удивительно спокойно произнёс тот, не переставая разглядывать Данте. – Потом, если ты не против, – добавил он, снова проведя языком по губам.  
Данте понял, что и сам дрожит от желания.  
Взял Ви за плечи, мягко подвинул к противоположной стене коридора, наклонился и наконец-то поцеловал. Обычно он начинал осторожнее, но в этот раз понял: Ви хочет так, что готов из кожи выскочить, не то что из одежды. Трость едва слышно стукнула, но не упала: Ви сохранил достаточно разума, чтобы аккуратно прислонить её, зато потом вцепился в Данте обеими руками. Целовался он неумело и жадно, то подставляя почти безвольный рот, то пытаясь перехватить инициативу. Данте постарался не сжимать плечи Ви слишком сильно и даже отстранился, чтобы тот мог передохнуть.  
– Прямо тут? – Взгляд у него был мутный, а потемневшие от поцелуя губы подрагивали.  
– Можно в ванной. Можно в спальне, но там бардак, – быстро ответил Данте.  
– В ванной, – Ви потянулся за новым поцелуем.  
Данте поймал его губы своими, нагло втолкнул язык в рот. Провёл руками по груди и попытался было, не глядя, разобраться со шнуровкой пафосного жилета, но быстро оставил эту затею. Сунул ладони под холодную мёртвую выделанную кожу и провёл по живой и горячей. Татуировки Ви оказались рельефными, Данте легко мог "рассмотреть" пальцами узоры на животе, груди и боках. Правда, от этого Ви занервничал и замер, напрягшись.  
– Всё в порядке? – спросил Данте, прервав поцелуй. Он не хотел причинить Ви боль. То есть, хотел, но только так, чтобы тому понравилось.  
– Да. – Ви сглотнул. – Сделай что-нибудь ещё.  
"Да он же ничего не соображает", – догадался Данте.  
Втащив Ви в ванную, он повернул его к раковине и к зеркалу над ней. Ви немедленно застонал, будто недовольно, и зажмурился.  
Данте выключил свет.  
– Спасибо, – тихо произнёс Ви. Он завозился, собираясь избавиться от жилета, а Данте прижался к нему, чтобы дотянуться до шкафчика, где среди прочих совершенно необходимых вещей была и смазка. Её не могло там не быть. Проявив чудеса ловкости и ничего не сбросив, Данте нащупал нужный тюбик с широкой крышкой и поставил на край раковины. Ви, одолевший шнуровку, чуть не смахнул смазку на пол, пришлось придержать его запястье. Он ответил почти беззвучным стоном, в котором Данте уловил жаркую мольбу.  
Уронив тюбик в раковину, откуда ему уж точно некуда было бы деться, Данте сдёрнул с Ви расшнурованный жилет. Снова прижался сзади, провёл руками по груди и не удержался от того, чтобы на мгновение сильно сдавить напряжённые соски. Ви застонал в голос. Света из коридора не хватало, чтобы разглядеть его отражение в зеркале, и Данте мельком пожалел об этом. Он хотел бы увидеть Ви с открытым ртом, возбуждённого до беспомощности.  
Придерживая его на уровне груди левой рукой, Данте правой погладил по напряжённому худому животу, расстегнул ширинку и сунул ладонь в штаны. Белья Ви не носил.  
Данте обхватил налитый кровью член, своим прижавшись к заднице Ви – через два слоя одежды, но хоть так, и был вознаграждён новым громким стоном, почти всхлипом. Ви подставлялся под ласку, словно у него вообще никогда не было секса.  
– Ты девственник? – на всякий случай спросил Данте.  
– Неважно, – Ви запрокинул голову, потёрся затылком о его ключицу. – Делай, что считаешь нужным.  
Данте впился поцелуем в шею, перетянутую шнурком.  
– Что угодно, – простонал Ви.  
И Данте сделал.

Он так сильно хотел трахнуть Ви, что никак не мог перейти к самому процессу. Дрочил ему, тёрся членом о его задницу, щипал и оттягивал соски, кусал и облизывал шею и плечи и даже прихватил зубами ухо, на что Ви ответил удивлённым возгласом. В конце концов расстёгнутые штаны попросту съехали с тощих бёдер. Отстранившись, Данте пару мгновений с удовольствием попялился на белевшую в темноте задницу, а потом расстегнул свою ширинку. На нём трусы были, поэтому пришлось потратить секунду на то, чтобы сдвинуть их пониже. Вжавшись членом между гладких – у Ви вообще не было волос на теле – ягодиц, Данте заскрежетал зубами. Трахаться хотелось невообразимо.  
– Я больше не могу, – пожаловался Ви. – Возьми меня.  
Книжное выражение слегка отрезвило Данте. Здравомыслия хватило как раз на то, чтобы щедро смазать и хоть как-то, пусть очень торопливо, подготовить невинное – теперь Данте совершенно в этом уверился – тело Ви. Тот инстинктивно напрягся, но стоило протолкнуть палец внутрь, и Ви всхлипнул и качнулся назад, чтобы получить больше.  
– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, – шептал он.  
Данте знал, что Ви понятия не имеет, о чём просит, но больше не мог тянуть время. Выдавив на каменно стоящий член ещё смазки, он прижал головку к узкому отверстию и хотел надавить плавно и, насколько возможно, осторожно.  
Ви не оставил на это ни единого шанса, резко дёрнувшись навстречу. От боли он сжался, и Данте стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать. Он не имел ничего против смеси из боли и удовольствия, но в этот раз получилось слишком.  
– Двигайся, – взмолился Ви. – Как же хорошо. Двигайся.  
Данте качнулся назад, но оказалось, что Ви хотел другого. Как только Данте, взяв его за бёдра и стараясь не стискивать их слишком крепко, мягко подался вперёд, он застонал громко и требовательно.  
– Ещё!..  
Обычно люди себя так не вели, но Ви и не был обычным. Данте уцепился за эту мысль в попытке сохранить власть рассудка над животными желаниями. Как бы не так – огонь, поселившийся внизу живота, заставлял непрерывно двигаться, входя глубже с каждым толчком. Ви тихонько всхлипывал и, если бы Данте его не придерживал, насаживался бы сам.  
– Тебе не больно? – Данте прикусил губу, чтобы боль отрезвила его хоть немного. Это тоже не помогло, он только захотел поцеловать Ви.  
– Больно, – нежно выдохнул Ви. – Но я хочу ещё. Мне нравится.  
Если бы Данте мог соображать хотя бы так же хорошо, как обычно, он бы остановился. Не хватало ещё, чтобы он повредил Ви, явно не думавшего о последствиях: оно и верно, думать должен был Данте. Но он ничего не соображал. Он до безумия хотел трахнуть Ви, а тот хотел, чтобы Данте его трахнул.

На резкое движение Ви ответил радостным стоном, от следующего вскрикнул одновременно болезненно и сладко, а когда Данте перешёл к сильным размеренным толчкам, уже не замолкал. В его стонах переливались все оттенки наслаждения – от восхищения до упоительной муки. Иногда Ви умудрялся произнести "ещё" или "так хорошо", но в основном обходился без слов, и это звучало, словно чудесное пение.  
От возбуждения его кровь, казалось, превратилась в раскалённую лаву, смешанную с адской силой. Подобное воодушевление он мог испытать, только утратив человеческий облик – и то не всегда. Сквозь густое марево похоти Данте уловил собственную мысль о том, что ни в коем случае нельзя превращаться, пока он трахает Ви. Его демоническое тело было таковым полностью, и член больше напоминал орудие убийства, чем орган, способный доставить кому-либо удовольствие.  
Пришлось сбавить темп и хотя бы попробовать сдерживаться. Ви недовольно застонал и прогнулся, пытаясь принять член как можно глубже. Вставив на всю длину и остановившись так, Данте был поощрён новым гортанным стоном – это утешило Ви. Так тоже было очень хорошо, а Данте мог чуть лучше контролировать себя. Он двигался медленно, но каждый раз вводил член так глубоко, как только мог. Громкие рваные стоны Ви напоминали рыдания, но в них не было и тени недовольства. Стоило отстраниться настолько, что головка могла выскользнуть наружу, как он тут же подавался назад, стремясь снова получить всё.  
– Подрочи себе, – подсказал Данте. Он мог трахаться часами, не кончая, или продолжать, едва закончив, но у человеческой выносливости был свой предел, и Ви мог попросту устать. Он явно не сразу сообразил, что именно нужно делать, но когда начал, застонал с ещё большим удовольствием.  
– Я так, ох, быстро, – невнятно проговорил он, мешая слова с шумными вздохами.  
– И отлично, – Данте попытался усмехнуться, но было не до смеха. – Сейчас будет больно.  
– Неважно, – ответил Ви. Голос его выражал непоколебимое счастье абсолютно невменяемого человека.  
"Только бы не поранить его", – подумал Данте, а потом позволил похоти взять верх над рассудком. Тело задёргалось резко и сильно, из горла вырвался крик, похожий на звериное рычание. Ви тоже закричал, жалобно и тонко, всхлипнул, но не попытался отстраниться, а, наоборот, подставился и расслабился. В бешеном темпе член Данте долбил мягкую, горячую, щедро смазанную плоть – и это было умопомрачительно прекрасно.  
– Ещё, ещё, – всхлипывал Ви между громкими стонами. – Данте...  
Это оказалось последней каплей. Данте изо всех сил вжался в чужое тело и задрожал, переживая удивительно яркое наслаждение. Ви ответил слабым, но довольным стоном, и запах чужого семени, уже висевший в воздухе, стал сильнее.  
Данте убрал руки с бёдер Ви, погладил, пытаясь убедиться, что не превращался ни на секунду, даже частично, что когти демона не царапнули нежную человеческую плоть.  
– Изви...  
– Спасибо, – произнёс Ви так томно и ровно, будто не кончил только что.  
– Я причинил тебе боль, – сказал Данте.  
– И за это тоже, – Ви улыбался, и чтобы узнать это, не нужно было видеть его лицо. – Но теперь мне снова нужно в душ. – Он сделал вид, что нюхает воздух.  
Данте принюхался по-настоящему.  
Сперма, пот Ви, терпкий, не совсем человеческий пот Данте, слабый аромат выделанной кожи от одежды, мыло, которым пользовался Ви, смазка. Нечистоты тоже – ну а чего ещё ждать, если трахаешься в задницу.  
– Отлично пахнешь, – сказал Данте.  
– Тебе, наверное, тоже нужно?.. – Ви не договорил, заметно смутившись.  
– Пока обойдусь раковиной, – Данте отстранился, оставив на его бёдрах след из содержимого задницы.  
Включив свет, чтобы Ви не возился с обувью и штанами в темноте, Данте подождал, пока сможет подойти к раковине и вымыл член. Крови на нём не было, и это успокаивало.  
Ви уже шумел душем. Данте вышел, оставив его одного.

***

Таких неловких отношений у Данте раньше не случалось. Они не могли совсем не сталкиваться и не разговаривать по делу. Спать в одной постели и целоваться по углам, как нормальные любовники – тоже. Оставшись наедине они сначала обсуждали, чем заняты все остальные, а потом набрасывались друг на друга, как голодные на хлеб.

Тайна татуировок раскрылась, когда клювастый приятель материализовался прямо из затейливых чёрных пятен на руке Ви. Данте ещё не притронулся к тому, но стоял уже очень близко. Он собирался схватить Ви за эту самую руку, дёрнуть к себе, а потом нагнуть над бильярдным столом.  
– Привет, красавчик! – заявило летающее чудище, смутно напоминающее Данте какого-то другого демона. – Собираешься снова приставать к моей принцессе, а?.. Ты в курсе вообще, что она несовершеннолетняя?! Ты руки-то мыл?!  
– Это Грифон, – сказал Ви, и в памяти Данте снова что-то шевельнулось. – Он – один из моих помощников.  
– Тебя, Данте, я знаю! – Грифон, захлопав крыльями, предусмотрительно перелетел подальше от Данте, на перила лестницы. – Тебя все-е знают! И если ты думаешь, что это добрая слава!..  
Когда дуло Эбони выразительно уставилось на болтливого демона, он заткнулся.  
– Перестань, – мягко обратился Ви к Грифону. – Данте – наш главный союзник в борьбе с Уризеном. Забыл?..  
Грифон зашёлся каркающим смехом.  
– А тут кто живёт? – Данте убрал пистолет и прикоснулся к татуировке у основания шеи. Не хватало ещё случайно поцеловаться с просыпающимся демоном!..  
– Не думаю, что ты хочешь узнать это прямо сейчас, – Ви говорил с Данте так же мягко, как с птицей, но под бархатом его голоса можно было угадать ледяную прочную сталь. – У меня ещё двое помощников. – Красные губы шевельнулись в застенчивой улыбке. – Тень и Кошмар. Они не разговаривают.  
– И они... – Данте передёрнуло, но отвести взгляд от рта Ви он так и не смог. – Всё видят и слышат?  
– Не совсем, – Ви неопределённо качнул головой. – Грифона я всегда отправлял наблюдать за окрестностями, но он слишком любопытен. – Едва заметный акцент на "слишком" заставил демона нахохлиться, что, вероятно, могло соответствовать обиде или напряжению у человека. – Он очень общительный.  
Данте покосился на Грифона. Тот щёлкнул странным клювом, но не сказал ни слова.  
– Предупреди нас, если кто-то приблизится, – приказал ему Ви, не оборачиваясь. Птица растаяла чёрным дымом, по татуировкам словно пробежала тень, а потом Данте почуял слабого демона за дверью.  
– Я могу не заметить Триш.  
– Она удивится, если увидит, как ты трахаешь меня в рот? – Ви неторопливо облизал губы, стараясь оставить на них побольше слюны.  
Возбуждение накатило, как огромная, неостановимая волна. Данте мог попробовать всплыть, но сухим ему было уже не уйти.  
– Ты просто не хочешь ничего объяснять, – сказал он, чтобы немного потянуть время и попытаться слегка прийти в себя. Он по-прежнему не хотел причинять боль.  
– Не хочу, – не теряя достоинства, согласился Ви. – Но в самом деле хочу попробовать взять в рот.  
– Так ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя в него трахнул, или попробовать? – Данте выделил голосом последнее слово.  
– Если ты не заметил, я быстро учусь, – почти мурлыкнул Ви, сделал шаг к нему и положил руку на грудь. Как раз так, чтобы коснуться обнажённой кожи, раздвинув расстёгнутый ворот.  
– Я заметил, – Данте осторожно потрогал влажные красные губы кончиками пальцев. – Что ты сделаешь, если я слишком увлекусь? Спустишь на меня второго из своих приятелей?..  
– Укушу, – Ви на мгновение прихватил его пальцы губами. – Это не причинит тебе вреда, но, я надеюсь, сдержит.  
– Ты хорошо обо мне думаешь, – криво усмехнувшись, Данте погладил Ви по щеке, по шее, с удовольствием растрепал волосы на затылке.  
– Ты хотел трахнуть меня, нагнув над столом, – Ви потёрся головой о его руку. – Я не возражаю.  
"Лучше не ссориться с человеком, который носит на себе демонов вместо белья, – подумал Данте. – И предугадывает мои желания". Рот сам собой растянулся в ухмылке, а Ви поцеловал его. Едва ощутимо, нежно. От него пахло чаем, мылом, немного – потом и возбуждением.  
– Иногда мне кажется, что я схожу с ума, – совсем тихо прошептал Ви. – Но меня это не пугает.  
– Со мной такое уже давно, – Данте не знал, говорят они о разном или об одном и том же.  
Теперь Ви поцеловал его как следует, вынудив заткнуться. Чтобы не схватиться за тёмные волосы, Данте опёрся руками о стол. Ви сунул руки под футболку, с удовольствием погладил напрягающиеся под его прикосновениями мышцы.  
– Ты такой красивый, – от бархатного голоса Ви по коже побежали мурашки. Данте выгнулся, подставляясь под ласку.  
Обычно собственная внешность не слишком его волновала – ощущения были важнее. Но Ви каким-то образом заставлял Данте получать удовольствие от осознания собственной красоты. От уверенности в том, что Ви его хочет.  
Данте быстро начал подрагивать от возбуждения. Ви тоже едва сдерживался, но продолжал тянуть время, нарочно неторопливо расстёгивая штаны на Данте, медленно оттягивая резинку трусов и совсем уж нестерпимо долго поглаживая налитый кровью член, даже не обхватив его ладонью.  
– Я тебя выебу, – предупредил Данте.  
– Я знаю, – с довольной улыбкой ответил Ви и плавно присел.  
Сначала на корточки, но потом, уже прикоснувшись губами к вздувшейся  
головке, упёрся коленом в пол рядом с сапогом Данте. Вцепившись в край стола мёртвой хваткой, он отдался садистски медленной ласке, которой подверг его Ви. Данте знал, был абсолютно точно уверен, что тот сам сходит с ума от желания – но в его желание входило довести Данте до безумия с помощью самой сладкой пытки во вселенной. Сначала он трогал головку губами, потом облизывал, только после этого позволил ей скользнуть внутрь. Данте никогда не жаловался на маленький член и почти не сомневался, что Ви не захочет, чтобы этот член оказался у него во рту полностью. Он ошибся. Ви в самом деле быстро учился – и делал это очень прилежно. Влажные губы скользили по члену туда-сюда, постепенно приближаясь к паху. Головка всё время оставалась в восхитительном влажном плену. Данте понял, что начал постанывать, только когда услышал сам себя.  
– Ви, – позвал он, надеясь, что имя заставит того поторопиться или изменить тактику. Нет. Нежный мучитель оставался неумолим. Он и сам начал издавать звуки, но даже очень шумное дыхание не могло сравниться с громкими резкими вздохами и рваными стонами Данте. Ви коснулся носом его живота, а головку сдавило горло.  
– Я сейчас просто кончу тебе в рот, – пробормотал Данте, не слишком хорошо осознавая, что именно говорит.  
– Это было бы печально, – выпустив изо рта член, Ви не стал отодвигаться, и его дыхание щекотало чувствительную кожу. Перед глазами Данте заплясали цветные искры. – Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня в горло. Я понял, как это.  
Дар речи временно покинул Данте. Он разжал закаменевшие пальцы правой руки и прикоснулся, как только мог нежно, к волосам Ви.  
– Секунду, – произнёс тот, словно забыл о чём-то несложном, но важном.  
Пока Данте ждал, подрагивая от напряжения, Ви опустился на оба колена, расстегнул штаны и обхватил ладонью собственный крепко стоящий член. Облизал губы, сказал:  
– Теперь я готов, – и не стал закрывать рот.  
Данте пытался сдерживаться. Он не хотел давить на голову Ви, дёргать его за волосы или силой вталкивать член в рот. Поначалу у него даже получалось, но потом возбуждение оказалось сильнее. Безмозглое похотливое тело требовало своего, а поведение Ви говорило о том, что ему всё нравится.  
Данте сдерживался столько, сколько мог. Когда удовольствие стало совсем уж умопомрачительным, он замер. Ви сам подался вперёд с приглушённым стоном, в котором мука смешалась с наслаждением. Данте как будто услышал жадную требовательную мольбу "ещё". Пальцы сами собой сжались в спутанных прядях, а бёдра резко дёрнулись, вталкивая член в тесную жаркую глубину. Застонав, почти закричав, Данте уже не останавливался, пока не кончил. Ви тоже издавал какие-то звуки, и Данте, моментально пришедший в себя после ослепительного оргазма, испугался. Но отстранившись, Ви запрокинул лицо, на котором застыло выражение бессмысленного блаженства. Из приоткрытого рта на подбородок и шею стекала сперма, смешанная со слюной, расфокусированный взгляд скользнул по Данте и остановился на его лице.  
– Ви, – охваченный благодарностью и тревогой, Данте присел и поддержал Ви за талию.  
– Помоги, – едва различимо простонал тот.  
Собрав ладонью смесь, испачкавшую точёный подбородок и выгнутую шею, Данте обхватил его влажный горячий член и сделал несколько коротких энергичных движений – таких же, как если бы ласкал самого себя. Глаза Ви расширились, он вскрикнул и схватился за Данте, потеряв равновесие. Член в руке запульсировал, на кожу полилось горячее семя.  
Ви опустил веки, ещё влажные губы раздвинулись в непристойной ухмылке.  
– Ты знаешь, – медленно произнёс он, – я мог бы, наверное, трахаться с тобой всю жизнь.  
– Может, не только со мной? – забеспокоился Данте. Он совершенно не планировал жить с Ви "долго и счастливо". Это просто было не для него.  
– Не волнуйся, – улыбка превратилась из непристойной в счастливую, а потом и вовсе в довольную. – Мой краток век – я вряд ли протяну до осени.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?! – Данте не без труда подавил желание как следует встряхнуть его.  
– Об этом я тебе не скажу, – Ви посмотрел на него со спокойной симпатией. – По крайней мере, сегодня.  
Медленная паника холодной змеёй обвилась вокруг сердца Данте. Не потому, что Ви, похоже, твёрдо намеревался умереть. А потому, что он вёл себя так, будто давно и непоправимо любил Данте.  
Данте знал, что недостоин такого отношения. Ни от кого.

***

– Почему ты всегда снизу? – спросил Данте, когда они отдыхали в спальне в последний раз. Оба знали, что он последний. Моррисон раздобыл где-то вертолёт, впереди были Редгрейв-сити, Клипот и тот, о ком Данте не хотел вспоминать хотя бы сейчас.  
– Разве не я должен спрашивать, почему это ты всегда сверху? – Ви улыбнулся и расслабленно потянулся.  
– Потому что мне хочется?.. – Данте не был слишком уверен в ответе. Он просто привык управлять своим телом и пространством вокруг него. Иногда Ви перехватывал контроль, оставаясь принимающей стороной, но когда Данте впервые облизал его член, отчётливо подчинился.  
– Могу предложить тебе ту же версию, – Ви с удовольствием разглядывал его, и это по-прежнему доставляло удовольствие.  
– Тебе не с чем сравнивать.  
Ви опустил голову, закрыв лицо волосами, как занавесом. Не будь это так красиво – могло бы вызвать раздражение.  
– Есть. Но то было... очень давно, – он бросил на Данте дурашливый взгляд из-под ресниц. – Ты знаешь, что тоже можешь не вернуться? – спросил он так же безмятежно.  
Данте знал. Он подготовился к отъезду, как мог. В прошлый раз он задержался в аду надолго и не хотел оставлять контору совсем без присмотра.  
– “До осени” было преувеличением? – Он обнял Ви. Тот на мгновение напрягся, но тут же расслабился, даже прижался к Данте, чего раньше не делал без намерения перейти к бурному удовлетворению своей страсти.  
– Немного, – отозвался Ви задумчиво. – Не знаю, сколько времени ему понадобится.  
Стало холодно, будто Вергилий вошёл в комнату. Данте даже покосился на дверь.  
– Месяц, полтора, максимум – два, – предположил Ви. – Ты боишься?..  
– Нет, – усмехнулся Данте.  
– Дрожишь.  
– Это от холода.  
– М-м. Не уверен, что способен согреть тебя прямо сейчас.  
Обычно они ограничивались одним актом в сутки, и то Данте считал это слишком большой нагрузкой для уязвимого тела Ви. Сегодня всё было по-другому.  
– Ты уже греешь, – соврал Данте.  
На самом деле это он должен был согревать и защищать Ви – но он не мог. Он мог только атаковать и победить или умереть. Он всегда выживал и так или иначе одолевал своих противников, но в этот раз всё могло пойти не так.  
– Моррисон зря тащит туда Триш и Леди, – задумался он вслух.  
– Я уже говорил. Мы должны использовать всё.  
– Даже Неро, – Данте не сумел скрыть раздражения. Вергилий дошёл до того, что оторвал руку собственному сыну – пусть даже он не знал, кто они друг другу. Но он не мог, не имел права не знать, если даже Данте так быстро убедился в этом.  
"Кто знает, какие пределы безумия уже пересёк человек, лишивший себя человечности?.." – вспомнил он слова Ви.  
– Ты грустишь. И злишься, – тот вновь непостижимым образом угадал его эмоции. Триш, знавшая Данте наизусть, и то иногда ошибалась или упускала что-то. Ви чувствовал всё.  
– Перестань, – Данте растрепал ему волосы. – Мне кажется, ты можешь заглянуть мне в голову.  
– Я не пытаюсь, – и всё же в его голосе проскользнула нотка самодовольства. – Просто мне с тобой...  
– Как? – Данте сам удивился важности этого вопроса.  
– Не знаю, – Ви повернулся так, чтобы Данте увидел его счастливую, немного загадочную улыбку. – Хорошо – это не совсем то слово. Всё отступает. Я живу.  
Данте закрыл глаза, не в силах ответить на прямой ясный взгляд Ви.  
– Прямо сейчас всё прекрасно, – продолжил Ви, будто не заметив реакции Данте и развивая предыдущую мысль.  
– Спасибо. – Данте смог взять себя в руки и улыбнулся. Обнял Ви покрепче, и тот прижался с явным удовольствием.  
– Что мы ещё не делали? – Ви потёрся о Данте бёдрами, окончательно меняя тему.  
– Если исключить смену ролей и экстремальные практики... – Данте ухмыльнулся, наконец сумев выбросить из головы Вергилия. Хотя бы ненадолго.

**Страдание**

Данте безнадёжно проигрывал и знал это. Он сумел купить Неро и Ви немного времени, но ни ему самому, ни Триш, ни Леди не осталось ничего.  
– Как ты смеешь показываться мне в таком виде?! – заорал Уризен. Данте противно было думать об этом гигантском уродливом существе как о брате. Может быть, оно когда-то и было Вергилием. Но оно изуродовало его до неузнаваемости. Съело.  
Крылья дёрнулись, уводя Данте в сторону от огромного кулака, но, к сожалению, недалеко. Раскрыв ладонь, Уризен поймал его и сжал, сминая крылья и ломая кости. Данте завыл от боли и безнадёжной ярости.  
– Отпусти их! – потребовал он, отчаянно пытаясь хотя бы повернуть меч так, чтобы тот упёрся лезвием в неумолимую ладонь. Силищи у Уризена было хоть отбавляй. Он мог позавтракать пучком таких вояк, как Данте, и не подавиться.  
– Зачем? – Уризен приподнял добычу. Голова Данте ещё торчала над уродливыми пальцами, он видел, как корни Клипота обвивают Леди и Триш.  
– У тебя дело ко мне! – крикнул он, продолжая сопротивляться исполинской хватке.  
– Да, пожалуй, – подумав, согласился Уризен. – Они будут жить и получат свободу после твоей смерти.  
Данте находился не в том положении, чтобы спорить, да и говорить было тяжело: проклятый демон успел сломать ему несколько рёбер, и грудь просто разрывалась от боли.  
– Данте! Нет!!! – донеслось с той стороны, где упала Леди. Жуткий крик пронзил душу, наполнил её ледяным отчаянием. Рванувшись вновь, Данте сумел пробить мечом ладонь демона, лезвие проехалось по кости. Недовольно рыкнув, Уризен стряхнул его на пол и встал. Когда Данте тоже попытался подняться, на него обрушилась кровавая волна, за которой последовали отростки Клипота.  
"Будь ты проклят!.. – думал Данте, всё ещё пытаясь сопротивляться тьме и слабости. – Будь ты проклят на все века!!!"

***

Он пришёл в себя, словно новорожденный: голый и окровавленный, в колыбели из хищных корней Клипота. Ни меча, ни пистолетов, разумеется. Данте чувствовал, что в любой момент может призвать обломок Ребеллиона – но зачем?.. Думать о сломанном мече было так же больно, как если бы тот был частью тела Данте.  
Вергилий-Уризен, казалось, дремал, развалившись на троне, словно в удобном кресле.  
Данте пошевелился. Отростки мгновенно оживились и принялись плести вокруг него клетку. Демоническая автоматизированная система изоляции вторженцев. Данте выругался.  
Глаза Уризена замерцали, разом обратившись к Данте, и корни раздвинулись.  
– Нарушаешь свои обещания, а? – Стоило вскочить, да и сил бы на это хватило, но Данте точно знал: дерево играет против него и непременно подстроит какую-нибудь гадость.  
– О чём ты?.. – даже голос у нового короля мира демонов был какой-то полусонный.  
– Я всё ещё жив. Значит, Триш и Леди у тебя.  
– Данте, – вздохнул Уризен. Его голос походил и не походил на голос Вергилия. Если бы тот в самом деле превратился в колоссального урода, а потом утомился до полусмерти, он бы, пожалуй, мог так говорить. – Твои женщины живы и в безопасности, твои мальчишки сбежали, и я не собираюсь на них охотиться. Ты будешь жить, пока я не обрету могущество, которого ты лишил меня.  
– А потом ты меня прикончишь? – Данте криво ухмыльнулся.  
– Мы сразимся, – новый тяжёлый, почти болезненный вздох. – Если я убью тебя, твои женщины станут мне не нужны и я отпущу их. Если ты убьёшь меня... – Покрытые древесными наростами плечи шевельнулись. Уризен даже не усмехнулся. – Ты будешь жив и свободен. Разве ты можешь желать большего?  
– Как насчёт пиццы и пары бокалов пива, а? – Данте всё-таки встал. Неторопливо, нарочито явно избегая неустойчивых положений.  
– Это пошло, – равнодушно отказался Уризен, словно Данте предлагал всерьёз. – У меня иные развлечения. Ты будешь унижен.  
Данте стало страшно. Совсем чуть-чуть, но Вергилий – если в этом существе ещё что-то осталось от Вергилия – сошёл с ума больше двадцати, а то и тридцати лет назад. Он сохранил способность думать и измышлять, и тем был много хуже любых демонов и психопатов вместе взятых. Существо, в полной власти которого оказался Данте, было само воплощение опасного безумия.  
– Слабо устроить так, чтобы меня это тоже развлекло? – Пока по хребту пробегали ледяные уколы страха, язык привычно мёл что попало. Данте, пожалуй, мог бы бесить демонов, не просыпаясь. В этом он был мастер.  
– Тебе понравится, – обрадовался Уризен. Всё шло не по плану.  
"Я влип", – подумал Данте со смесью отвращения и восторга. Ему предстояло пережить (или нет, это уж как пойдёт) очередное адское развлечение, а это означало – нечто новое, каким бы ужасным оно ни было.  
– Нет, – Данте выругался, потому что увидел голубоватое свечение в районе паха Уризена. – Это мне точно не понравится.  
Он чуть не застонал от досады. Никогда никто не мог одержать над ним верх, а теперь монстр, когда-то бывший его братом, собирался его изнасиловать.  
– Не спорь, Данте. Ты не в том положении.  
– Я-то думал, ты ещё сохранил что-то вроде благородства, – беспомощно огрызнулся Данте.  
– Мои цели выше этого, – ответил Уризен так вдохновенно, словно намеревался совершить не отвратительную мерзость, а нечто великое и прекрасное. – Ты поймёшь позже.  
Понимать это чудовище Данте не хотелось совершенно. 

Корни перенесли его к Уризену и, оплетя руки и ноги, водрузили на довольно скромных размеров – по сравнению со всем остальным – мерцающий синий хуй. Данте не напрягался специально, но его тело воспротивилось вторжению. Он охнул от боли и тут же стиснул зубы, чтобы не застонать с совсем другой интонацией. Член Уризена покрывала холодная скользкая слизь – адская субстанция прямо высасывала боль из тела, превращая контакт в чистое удовольствие. Первый толчок оказался неприятным из-за грубости и резкости, но стоило Уризену приподнять Данте – он снизошел и до этого – и первый сигнал наслаждения, неожиданного и оттого очень яркого, распространился по телу. Уризен принялся покачивать Данте на себе, то ли осторожничая сознательно, то ли просто никуда не торопясь. Плод Клипота – конечная цель устроенной Уризеном резни в Редгрейв-сити – должен был, по словам Ви, зреть не меньше месяца.  
"Месяц, – подумал Данте. – Может быть два".  
Его мутило от отвращения, но тело жило, не поддаваясь эмоциям: кровь прилила к паху, головка члена приподнялась.  
"Сделай что-нибудь гадкое, – мысленно взмолился Данте. – Я не хочу получать от этого удовольствие".  
Уризен как будто услышал. Его член начал расти. Не просто увеличиваться, а ветвиться, словно какой-нибудь куст. Некоторые отростки проникли глубже основной части, и Данте чувствовал, как они шевелятся в животе, толкаясь сильнее с каждым разом и становясь толще. Другие, пошире и помягче, оплели его мошонку и член, сжали – это было больно, но недостаточно, чтобы уничтожить удовольствие, и приятно. Один, очень тонкий, пощекотал головку и проник в отверстие, из которого уже показалась капля смазки. Данте стиснул зубы, закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть этого. Зря. Так ощущения стали ещё ярче. Боль в кишках была уже серьёзной, но смазанный волшебной слизью член Уризена продолжал массировать задницу, а отростки – ласкать Данте. Не только член: они разбежались по бёдрам, подменяя собой грубые корни адского дерева, прильнули к животу и бокам, обвили и стиснули соски. Гигантский палец дотронулся до горла Данте, его сменили новые отростки, дотянувшиеся и до лица. От них на удивление хорошо пахло – холодной и свежей водой, почти льдом. Вкус у них был острый, как у перца, от него саднило горло и побаливали губы, но Данте уже не мог сопротивляться. Смесь из боли и наслаждения, которой накачивал его Уризен, не позволяла сосредоточиться ни на чём. Чувства тоже смешались. Тело Данте изнемогало от наслаждения, а сознание его от этого заливал жгучий ядовитый стыд. Он испытывал отвращение к происходящему, страдая душой и телом, но не мог не получать удовольствия и не откликаться на ласки.  
Уризен сделал с ним что-то. Подумав о том, чтобы превратиться и отказаться от подчинения, Данте понял, что не может обратиться к демону в себе. Обычно, чтобы настолько расслабиться, ему требовалось залиться спиртным по горло, и всё равно он мог превратиться и протрезветь. Уризен околдовал его в самом прямом и отвратительном смысле слова.  
Он делал то, что считал нужным, и Данте даже не мог разозлиться на него как следует. На себя – тоже. Гнев покинул его, изгнанный противоестественным наслаждением. Данте мог, конечно, надеяться на чудо, но это было бы глупо.  
Он надеялся умереть.  
Отметив эту мысль как самую важную, он разумом признал своё поражение и расслабился. Новая волна удовольствия оказалась ослепительно яркой. Не сдержавшись, Данте застонал.  
– Вот видишь, – услышал он голос Вергилия. Тот говорил вкрадчиво и ехидно. – Я же обещал.  
В следующую секунду Данте завопил от нестерпимой боли: член Уризена обрёл размер, больше подходящий огромному демону, и буквально разорвал его тело, сплющивая внутренности, выворачивая и ломая кости. Жуткую вонь Клипота и лёгкий аромат отростков перебил тяжёлый кровавый дух.  
Данте заткнулся и сжал кулаки. Руки его ещё слушались, а сердце билось, но всё, что находилось ниже, превратилось в одну сплошную рану, мучительную и позорную. "Почему я ещё человек?!" – Данте не надеялся на избавление от страданий, но унижение ранило саму его душу. Уризен снова насадил его на член, удерживая разорванное тело в ладони. Данте удалось остановить булькающий крик в горле и не разжать губ. По лицу потекли слёзы.  
"Я убью тебя, – мысленно пообещал он Уризену. – Я не знаю, как, но я это сделаю".  
Тот продолжал размеренно двигать телом Данте по своему растущему члену, будто пользовался игрушкой.  
Страдание поглотило Данте. Магия Уризена не позволяла ему ни умереть, ни потерять сознание, ни хотя бы перестать чувствовать, например, безвольные, вывихнутые ноги. О нет. Данте чувствовал всё.  
– Что, Мундус сделал с тобой то же самое? – спросил он нагло. Неспособный сопротивляться физически, он мстил, как мог.  
Уризен остановился. Данте понял, что он наклоняется поближе, хочет сказать что-то очень важное.  
– Нет, – голос Вергилия звучал почти нежно. – Он не рисковал приближаться ко мне, пока я оставался собой. Он присылал ко мне копии. Твою, Евы, свою уменьшенную версию. Почему-то не сумел повторить Спарду. Твоя женщина ничего тебе не рассказывала?  
– Нет, – только невероятным усилием воли Данте удалось сдержать рыдание. Слова Уризена ранили больнее, чем действия.  
– Может быть, её там и не было, – Уризен как будто искренне пытался его утешить. – Мундус создал многих демонов. Хочешь знать, что они делали?  
– Нет!.. – всё-таки прорыдал Данте. Напоминание о том, что он когда-то не смог удержать Вергилия, оказалось слишком сильным ударом. – Я никогда не стану таким же, как ты! – выкрикнул он, зная, что это звучит жалко. Он внушал себе отвращение.  
– Конечно же нет, – ласково согласился Уризен. – Ты станешь мертвецом, а я обрету абсолютную власть.  
Огромный коготь коснулся груди, обещая вырвать сердце.  
– Прямо сейчас. Пожалуйста, – попросил Данте.  
– Нет. Это будет неинтересно, – сказал Уризен.  
Пытка продолжилась.

Данте потерял счёт времени. Он растворился в боли настолько, что всё остальное потеряло значение. Удовольствие прорывалось сквозь неё редкими тусклыми бликами, но Данте недоставало рассудка, чтобы замечать его. Он издавал звуки, но не думал об этом. В некотором смысле он исчез. Уризен пользовался чем-то другим, вещью, которая уже почти не имела отношения к человеку.  
Естественно, Данте пропустил момент, когда ситуация начала меняться. Заметил, что ему больше не больно, только ощутив сладкую негу, наполнившую всё его существо: и тело, и душу. Блаженство рождалось из демонической силы Уризена, которой тот питал и обнимал Данте. Изнасилование продолжалось, гигантский демонический фаллос не стал меньше, но Данте изменился. Его тело потеряло прежнюю форму, он стал эластичной субстанцией – достаточно плотной, чтобы чувствовать и содержать разум, но недостаточно твёрдой, чтобы страдать от распиравшего её предмета. Не было ни костей, ни внутренних органов. Данте чувствовал, что у него есть кровь, и та пульсировала достаточно мощно, чтобы заменить привычный стук сердца, хотя само сердце исчезло. Он не дышал. Его покрытие – уже не человеческая кожа – вообще не соприкасалось с воздухом. Магия полностью окутала его, пропитала насквозь. Она заставляла его жить, она дарила ему наслаждение.  
Данте помнил и стыд, и страдание, но не мог погрузиться в них – противоестественное удовольствие подчинило его себе, овладело им в большей степени, чем Уризен.  
"Я никогда не стану как ты. Что бы ты ни творил со мной!.." – подумал Данте, но мысли, лишённой эмоций, не хватало убедительности. На самом деле он вовсе не беспокоился о том, что он есть и чем он будет, и просто получал удовольствие, от которого не мог отказаться. Он знал, что это унизительно, но само по себе знание, не подкреплённое чувством, не могло повлиять на настроение.

Данте "закрыл глаза" – на самом деле он даже не знал, есть ли они и могут ли быть закрыты. Он просто пожелал не видеть больше покачивающийся "тронный зал" Уризена, и тьма скрыла его из виду. Данте застонал от наслаждения, не зная, есть ли у него рот и голосовые связки. В удовольствии он не сомневался, оно породило звук там, где когда-то была грудь, и тот прокатился в сторону, где должно было быть горло.  
Данте не представлял, на что сейчас похож, и не хотел. Он помнил, что ему нужно умереть, но это было именно воспоминание, знание, а не настоящее стремление.  
Истинной оставалась только одна жажда: больше удовольствия.  
– Ещё!.. – услышал Данте собственный голос, приглушённый магическим маревом.  
Уризен рассмеялся, и Данте понял, что Мундус сумел подчинить Вергилия сходным образом: лишил всех сил, искалечил до потери облика, а потом предложил мощь и... Пожалуй, всё же мощь, власть и величие, а не силу и удовольствие. Сила и удовольствие были для Данте. Вергилий хотел другого.  
– Тебе нравится, – Голос Уризена прокатился по всему телу Данте, проник в него вместе с магией.  
Издав новый стон, Данте сам попытался объять собой член Уризена и прикоснуться к чему-нибудь ещё. Его плотное тело оставалось слишком мало для этого, но Уризен позволил ему направить магию и Данте этим воспользовался, чтобы погладить исполинские бёдра. Ответная дрожь показалась знакомой, но он не сумел вспомнить, кто и когда отзывался на его прикосновение так же жарко и остро. Уризен уже владел им, но когда Данте сделал такую малость, возжелал до дрожи.  
– Делай, что хочешь, – разрешил Данте.  
– Превратись, – предложил Вергилий.  
Не получилось. Сил ему хватало – Уризен щедро одарил свою жертву. Но он не мог использовать их в таком состоянии.  
– Если не можешь, значит, ещё рано, – Уризен едва шевельнул бёдрами, но это движение отдалось во всём, что теперь было Данте. И это нечто, бесформенное и неопределённое, погрузилось в океан унизительного наслаждения.  
Время вновь утратило значение.

У Данте не было пениса, чтобы кончить по-человечески, но он много раз достигал наслаждения, превосходящего любой оргазм, как, впрочем, и любое иное мыслимое удовольствие. Сила Уризена пела в его теле, пела его телом, наполняла его душу и поднимала его надо всей предыдущей жизнью.  
Данте знал, что это омерзительно, и держался за это знание даже когда забывал, откуда оно взялось. Он хотел остаться собой и умереть как следует, чтобы Уризену пришлось отпустить Триш и Леди.  
О них Данте старался не забывать, но всё же иногда их имена и образы выскальзывали из искажённого сладострастием сознания. В том, что Уризен исполнит обещание, он не сомневался.  
Сопротивляться удовольствиям было невозможно, и Данте давно перестал пытаться. Он принимал происходящее, кричал, стонал, наслаждался и просил о передышке перед продолжением, умолял Уризена убить его и требовал "ещё".  
Его тело продолжало меняться. На какое-то время, вероятно, ненадолго, он стал почти таким же большим, как Уризен, и ревел, отдаваясь ему с поистине демоническим жаром. Даже знакомый надменный смешок Вергилия не принёс ясности в разум, порабощённый страстью.  
– Что ты со мной делаешь? – прошептал Данте в одно из редких коротких просветлений, когда он был почти совсем собой. – Зачем?  
Услышав ответ, Данте ужаснулся и страстно пожелал, чтобы услышанное оказалось бредом, порождённым измученным разумом. Сознание помутилось, но слова Уризена намертво врезались в память. Он сказал: “Я люблю тебя”.  
После Данте помнил только темноту и изматывающее, невыносимое наслаждение. Уризен снова причинял ему боль, но она опять оказалась бессильна перед удовольствием и вновь послужила ему.  
Если бы Данте хотя бы ненадолго забыл о том, что на самом деле происходит между ним и чудовищем, которым стал его старший брат, он обрёл бы безупречное, неразрушимое счастье умалишённого. Но он помнил и не желал забывать даже в моменты, когда наслаждение приводило его на самый край полного безумия.

***

Имени своего избавителя Данте так и не узнал: было не до того. После боли и невыносимых удовольствий, измученный, с искалеченным и неестественно исцелённым телом, с вывернутой наизнанку душой и пошатнувшимся разумом он обнаружил себя на полу в тени трона Уризена. К новому королю мира демонов явился соперник, обещавший убить его, взять Ямато и плод Клипота и завоевать мир людей.  
"Ну, попробуй", – с недоброй иронией подумал Данте и окончательно пришёл в себя. Не только его одежда, но и демонический меч Спарда, и обломок Ребеллиона, и даже огнестрельное оружие – всё находилось здесь, совсем рядом. Осторожно потянувшись, Данте понял, что тело слушается его намного лучше, чем стоило ожидать после всего, что сотворил с ним Уризен. Судя по разговору демонов, драться они не торопились, так что Данте решил надеть хотя бы штаны и ботинки. Бегать по дерьму, из которого Уризен соорудил свою резиденцию, было попросту противно. Визитёр оказался болтливым, времени хватило на то, чтобы одеться и вооружиться полностью. Прижавшись спиной к вонючей стенке трона, Данте вслушивался в окончание разговора и начало боя, а потом рискнул и взглянуть в зал, укрывшись за выступом от возможного взгляда Уризена.  
Претендент проиграл уже в самом начале, но Данте не мог его за это судить. Сам-то просрал как жалкий любитель. "Сделай хоть что-нибудь!.." – он не испытывал ни малейшей симпатии к гигантскому шестиногому крылатому крокодилу, размерами превосходившему Уризена, но отчаянно болел за него. Данте мог, конечно, попробовать сбежать, воспользовавшись ситуацией, но явился сюда не для этого. Уризен – Вергилий – являлся его целью, его личным врагом, которого он поклялся убить, хотя в глубине души Данте до сих пор жили панический ужас и мучительная вина из-за того, что Вергилий умрёт окончательно от его руки. Всё и так было хуже некуда, а после насилия и слов, услышанных в бреду, стало совершенно отвратительно.

Демон, успевший назвать себя хозяином каких-то там адских рек, умудрился-таки достать Уризена – подлым магическим трюком, наверняка заготовленным заранее. Данте и сам на несколько мучительных мгновений потерял возможность двигаться и чуть не упал, задетый всего лишь краем ауры жуткого артефакта, предназначенного для уничтожения демонов. Крокодил решил, что Уризен спёкся, разрушил артефакт – до этого ему самому приходилось держаться подальше – и бросился на противника, распахнув пасть. Зубы у него шли в четыре ряда, а из-под языка выглядывало что-то вроде змей. По сравнению с ним Уризен был настоящим красавчиком.  
Ударить следовало прямо сейчас: демоны сцепились в смертельной схватке. Уризен лупил крокодила руками и ногами и пытался пронзить отростками, выискивая слабые места в бронированной шкуре. Крокодил пытался прижать Уризена к полу и откусить голову, но не справлялся даже шестью лапами и пастью. Данте мог выбрать момент и слегка поддержать гостя, например, огнём, а потом прикончить и его самого. Это было явно проще, чем честно драться с Вергилием, когда тот покончит с крокодилом, а в том, что так и будет, Данте не сомневался. Он медлил. Как бы ни была сильна его решимость, он не мог унизиться до того, чтобы помогать демону. Наверняка всё дело было в этом. Он убьёт брата, но не подставит его под какую-то уродливую адскую тварь. Даже если ценой за смерть Вергилия станет его собственная.  
Последняя мысль принесла что-то вроде облегчения. Данте вздохнул свободнее и сжал рукоять Спарды. Сила переполнила его – её оказалось даже больше, чем в последний раз, когда он держал этот меч. Шевельнув крыльями, Данте приготовился атаковать.  
С неожиданным изяществом Уризен перенёсся из-под крокодила ему на спину, а перед носом твари появился окружённый алым сиянием Ямато. Шипы из света и адской энергии ударили с одной стороны, но под разными углами, и крокодил завыл и захлюпал разорванной мордой. На пол хлынули ручьи крови. Вергилий не терял времени: подпрыгнув, он ударил кулаком по хребту противника, вложив в удар весь свой вес. Данте невольно вздрогнул, оценив боевую мощь Уризена.  
"А ведь это не всё, – подумал он с улыбкой. – Мне пиздец". Эта мысль наполнила его радостью и азартом.  
Он позволил Вергилию насладиться победой: тот руками разрывал рану в спине визжащего от боли крокодила. Но не вкусить её плоды – как только показалось пульсирующее, истекающее силой сердце твари, Данте стрелой вылетел из своего укрытия, направляясь прямо в морду Уризена. Ямато всё ещё был нацелен на умирающего крокодила, и Уризену пришлось бросить трофей, чтобы отразить удар Данте. Тот оказался достаточно силён, чтобы сбросить Уризена на пол. Данте занёс меч, собираясь развить успех, но демон воспользовался разницей в размерах. Опрокинувшись на плечи, проклятущий великан подло пнул Данте в спину, словно надоевшую игрушку, – и он, пробив собой свод тронного зала, улетел в неизвестность. Несколько раз ударившись о разные поверхности, сломав крылья и потеряв меч, Данте особенно сильно стукнулся обо что-то затылком и потерял сознание. 

**Край**

В тронный зал он вернулся так же, как уходил – пробив свод. Убедившись, что Грифон уволок мальчишку, он атаковал.  
Бой вышел бестолковый и короткий. Без волшебного щита из Ямато Уризен оказался не слишком интересным партнёром: неповоротливый, предсказуемый, огромный – ходячая мишень. Если бы Данте меньше его ненавидел, то мог бы, пожалуй, пожалеть. К счастью, Уризен накормил его бешенством до тошноты.  
Под конец он отмахивался совсем уж никчемно, и Данте казалось: ещё чуть-чуть – и он дотянется до победы и до мести. О том, что будет после, он не думал.  
Он не дотянулся. Проиграв до почти полной беззащитности, Уризен попросту удрал.  
У него созрело яблоко.

***

Бешенство и отчаяние гнали Данте вперёд. Он знал, что не может, не имеет права остановиться. Нельзя пускать к Уризену Неро. Во что бы там ни превратился Вергилий, он оставался отцом мальчишки.  
Данте уже решил, что сам всё закончит, и не собирался отступать от этого решения.  
Драка с королём Цербером слегка взбодрила его и прояснила затянутый мутной дымкой разум. Он слишком сконцентрировался на Вергилии, дал плохим мыслям много воли.  
"Так и проиграть недолго", – сказал себе Данте, радуясь тому, что опередил Неро и Ви. Им совершенно нечего было делать рядом с Уризеном.  
К тому же Данте просто не мог смотреть на умирание Ви. Это было так жутко, что почти привлекательно, и один взгляд на эту кошмарную красоту причинял Данте боль сильнее физической.

Он добрался до Уризена первым. Сожрав свой приз, тот стал сильнее, но не обрёл ни ловкости, ни гибкости, свойственных Вергилию нормального размера.  
Злость стала топливом для демонического огня, которым Данте поражал своего брата. Отчаяние толкало его, когда нужно было отступить перед контратакой. Стыд, вина и страх перед смертью Вергилия помогли удержать демонический облик подольше – и одержать верх.  
Данте сам не сразу поверил, что достал до сердца чудовища. Только выдернув меч и отскочив, он понял, что победил. Победа эта была хуже смерти. Вместе с отвратительным демоном погибал брат Данте. На этот раз – навсегда.  
И когда Ви пожелал сам добить Уризена, Данте поддался слабости. Разрешил одному мертвецу, который каким-то немыслимым образом успел стать дорог Данте, расправиться с другим, самым важным.  
Ви заговорил с Уризеном, но Данте вслушался не сразу. И когда до него дошёл смысл сказанного, он сорвался с места, понятия не имея, что хочет сделать. Он не успел. Ви его обставил. Ощущение знакомого присутствия могло сбить с ног не хуже ударной волны от магии Вергилия. Уризена. Ви.  
Они были одно. И Данте предстояло вновь сразиться с ним.  
После всего, что произошло, он обречён был убить человека, который с ним жил, демона, который любил его, и брата, которого терял и оплакивал несколько раз. Впору было взвыть от отчаяния, но Данте заставил себя разозлиться и атаковал.

Когда Вергилий сбежал снова, он едва держался на ногах – и не рухнул только потому, что Неро очень быстро взбесил его до белого каления. Ярость и гнев придали Данте сил, он чуть не сказал "спасибо". Оставив ошарашенного мальчишку переваривать известия, он отправился следом за Вергилием.

Демоны Ви чуть всё не испортили. Данте тронула их дурацкая преданность, и он вспомнил наконец, где они встречались раньше. Возвращаясь с того света, Вергилий прихватил с собой других мертвецов из армии Мундуса, чтобы Данте пришлось снова их убивать.  
"Почему ты не мог просто взять и умереть?! – с глухим отчаянием подумал Данте. – Зачем ты вернулся – вот так?.. Что мне теперь делать?"  
И если на первые два вопроса мог ответить разве что сам Вергилий, то ответ на третий Данте знал уже больше двадцати лет.  
– Эй, Вергилий, – окликнул он нового короля мира демонов, – с порталами покончено. Отдавай Ямато.  
– Если хочешь, попробуй его взять, – Вергилий величественно выпрямился, пока его трон рассыпался чёрной пылью.  
"Я должен тебя остановить, – думал Данте. – Неважно, чем это кончится для меня".  
Они обменялись любезностями как обычно, будто не было ни короткой связи Данте и Ви, ни мерзостей, совершённых Уризеном. И начали бой.

Вергилий оказался самым опасным противником Данте. Жестокий, расчётливый, беспощадный, он готов был искромсать "любимого" младшего братца в куски, только бы тот перестал путаться под ногами.  
Поначалу Данте держался на остатках бешенства, подаренного ему Неро, но когда Вергилий превратился, дела пошли скверно. "Если Неро был в шоке..." – не додумывая мысль, Данте насмешливо спросил:  
– И для этого ты оторвал руку своему сыну?  
Вергилий, конечно, не отвлёкся от драки и не прекратил попытки прикончить Данте как можно быстрее и беспощаднее. Отмахнулся и продолжил, но потом всё-таки спросил:  
– Так Неро мой сын?  
Данте улыбнулся. В конце концов, Вергилий сохранил свою человечность. Точнее – его человечность одолела его демона.  
Они бросились друг на друга, и Данте не успел дойти до самой важной мысли, потом пришлось спорить с мальчишкой, а потом тот едва не вышиб из Данте мозги и душу всего-то одной оплеухой.  
Данте не обиделся. Он не слишком хорошо соображал, но понял: Неро спасал их обоих, как умел. Мальчишка пытался попросту запретить им убивать друг друга.  
"Может, стоит перестать называть его мальчишкой?.. – рассеянно подумал Данте, но потом услышал грязную ругань Неро. – Нет, рановато". Приподнявшись на локте, он попытался уследить за дерущимися. Когда дрался он, всё получалось само собой, а теперь две фигуры носились по площадке, ещё и окутываясь голубым сиянием время от времени. Вергилий дрался только что, но это, казалось, ничего не меняло. Он был великолепен. Любуясь его стойкой, Данте всё же додумал ту важную мысль, которую чуть не потерял: Ви одержал верх над Уризеном и, значит, можно было понадеяться, что Вергилий стал более человечным. Разумеется, Данте вцепился в эту надежду. Просто не мог иначе.  
"Надо будет потом спросить про маму Неро, – он улыбнулся. – И про хвост. И про всё остальное", – он уже верил в это неясное “потом”. Противоречивые чувства заставили его вздохнуть, как от короткой боли. Ви, конечно, здорово его надул: оставил на виду прорву намёков, но ничего не сказал прямо. Данте никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, будто в чём-то провинился перед ним. “Если ты хотел, чтобы я узнал тебя, то почему не подсказал?.. Я сглупил, или ты слишком хорошо отвлёк меня?..” – вспомнив, чем они занимались, оставаясь наедине, Данте прикусил губу. Человеческая часть Вергилия хотела его до одури, внушая ему такое же желание, и выбросить это из головы оказалось не так-то просто. Демоническую часть, Уризена, Данте ненавидел, но даже уродливый обрезок души демона оказался способным на любовь – тоже уродливую и отвратительную – и любовь эта была к нему, Данте. Это было так мучительно, так мерзко и так трогательно, что сердце сжалось болезненно и сладко. Он не мог простить Уризена и не собирался, но Вергилий не был только Уризеном. Он был и человеком, и демоном, и, главное, собой. Попытавшись вообразить, как должны были соединиться разделённые части, Данте запутался окончательно, поняв только, что значит для Вергилия очень много.

После всех этих размышлений он согласился с Неро. Данте и Вергилий оба могли жить. "Нужно только проследить, чтобы он не вернулся к прежним фокусам, – решил Данте. – А там, глядишь, и со всем остальным разберёмся". Непристойное тепло, прокатившееся по бёдрам, было совсем уж ни к чему, и он снова попытался сосредоточиться на драке Неро и Вергилия. Вовремя – ещё чуть-чуть, и он пропустил бы драматическую развязку. Мальчишка никогда не был слабаком, а теперь открыл в себе совсем уж невероятную силу и как следует отделал своего бестолкового папашу. Вергилий всё ещё держался и, Данте не сомневался, успел бы прийти в себя даже за очень короткую передышку. Двадцать лет назад (подумать страшно!..) они оба были зелёными юнцами, но Вергилий и тогда отличался чудовищной выносливостью. Теперь... "Будь у него пара минут отдыха, он бы расправился с нами обоими".  
Вергилий как раз пронзил Неро катаной, и Данте вспомнил, как это больно. Мальчишка не спасовал: выдернул клинок и воткнул его во владельца. Данте чуть не щёлкнул языком от досады: тоже нужно было так сделать.  
Вергилий хотел удрать от Неро и купить себе время на восстановление, но тот уже знал про этот фокус и, подпрыгнув, вздёрнул папашу в воздух призрачной лапой.  
– Молодец! – беззвучно воскликнул Данте. Он и сам когда-то проиграл, оказавшись в подобном положении – а тогда Неро орудовал только одной призрачной рукой. Вергилий был обречён на поражение. И всё равно слишком быстро пришёл в себя после того, как Неро отшвырнул его, избив. Он в самом деле ещё мог сражаться, но Данте решил, что пора прекращать драку. В любом случае Неро вышибал из Вергилия дурь не для того, чтобы потом прикончить.

Данте убрался с площадки первым, чтобы дать Неро и Вергилию хоть минуту поговорить наедине. Вергилий этой возможностью не воспользовался: синяя тень обдала Данте потоком ледяного воздуха и знакомой демонической силы и устремилась вниз. Пришлось поторопиться.  
К корням Клипота они прибыли одновременно, и Данте, превратившись, решил нарушить молчание – проверить, насколько Вергилий вменяем. Держался он внешне спокойно, но Данте кожей чувствовал клокотавшее в брате бешенство. Отдохнув, он не возражал против новой драки или чего-нибудь ещё интересного, но они собирались сначала отделаться от дерева.  
– Так всё, что нам нужно сделать – срубить эту штуковину? – Данте окинул взглядом корни: огромные, но не бесконечные.  
– Верно, – на удивление мирно откликнулся Вергилий. – И я прекрасно справлюсь сам.  
"Какого хрена ты вообще за мной попёрся?.. – услышал Данте и тут же ответил: – Чтобы не потерять тебя снова".  
– Тебе понадобится помощь, – сказал он вслух. – И кто-то должен за тобой присмотреть.  
Вергилий посмотрел на него как обычно. То есть как на дерьмо. Он и в детстве так умел, поэтому Данте не обиделся. Наоборот, получил лишнее подтверждение тому, что всё ещё может прийти в норму. В какую-нибудь, которая устроит их обоих.  
Если Вергилий и хотел сказать какую-нибудь гадость, то не успел: на них напали демоны, и Данте с удовольствием отвлёкся на драку, в которой азарта и радости было больше, чем злости.  
Чувствовал он себя просто прекрасно.

**Бездна**

Когда они покончили и с демонами, и с Клипотом, их окружила гнетущая тишина. Они стояли на расчищенной площадке. Вергилий смотрел по сторонам, Данте смотрел на него.  
– Ну? – Вергилий всё-таки снизошёл и бросил на него короткий злой взгляд.  
– Продолжим? – Данте не сразу взял из воздуха меч и по выражению лица Вергилия понял: с последствиями их похождений ещё придётся разбираться.  
У Данте не было ни малейшего представления как. Увидев меч, Вергилий ухмыльнулся. Они сшиблись с такой силой, будто не отвлекались ни на Неро, ни на адское дерево, но Данте остро чувствовал перемены. Они больше не пытались убить друг друга. Просто Вергилию позарез нужно было одержать верх над Данте.  
Мелькнула глупая мысль: "Может, позволить ему?.." – но сам Данте ни за что не простил бы подобного. Никому.  
Он сражался изо всех сил, пока им снова не помешали.

В какой-то момент дела его обернулись весьма скверно: навалившись кучей, демоны удерживали его на одном месте достаточно долго, чтобы незаметно подкравшаяся подлая тварь могла атаковать. Ярость рассекла шею Данте, хлынула кровь. В глазах потемнело, и он, не успев даже подумать: "Вот и всё", – рухнул в адскую грязь.  
Когда он пришёл в себя, над ним стоял Вергилий, щедро рассыпая во все стороны призрачные мечи, а самых наглых демонов останавливая Ямато или ножнами. И хотя его стиль подразумевал постоянное уклонение, он не только оставался рядом с Данте, но принял атаку летучей мыши на предплечье, а потом небрежно стряхнул горящую жижу в морду ближайшему бунту.  
– Готов? – сипло спросил он.  
Вместо ответа Данте подпрыгнул и поймал на клинок ярость – может быть, ту самую, а может, другую.  
– Спасибо, – прошептал он, но Вергилий уже сорвался с места: удачно, Данте хотел как следует размахнуться.  
Этот бой вымотал обоих. Как только стало понятно, что озираться в поисках новых противников бессмысленно, оба сели, где стояли.

Вергилий отвернулся от Данте, но видно было, что он потирает обожжённую руку. Тяжело дыша, Данте поднялся на ноги, добрёл до брата и опустился рядом. Не вплотную – как раз так, чтобы они не помешали друг другу, вскочив для нового боя.  
– Что? – спросил Вергилий, хмуро взглянув исподлобья. Бешенство всё ещё жгло его.  
Ответ требовался немедленно, и Данте, не задумываясь, выдал:  
– Да хотел спросить, кому больше понравилось, – он попытался скорчить невинную гримасу, но Вергилий не стал смотреть.  
Синий демон, весь одетый в шипы и пламя, с гневным рёвом бросился на Данте.  
"Джекпот!"  
Драться с этакой скотиной было совершенно невозможно. Вергилий схватил его за руки и хвостом отшвырнул оба меча. Разумеется, он-то не нуждался в Ямато, чтобы стать демоном, а Данте теперь не мог принять форму греха. Нельзя сказать, что он в самом деле хотел превращаться.  
– Ненавижу, ненавижу тебя, – слышал он в хриплом дыхании демона, нависшего над ним. По нервам пробегали колючие холодные искорки – Вергилий давил на него не только массой, но и магией.  
– Засранец!.. – не сдержался Данте.  
Высвободив одну лапу, Вергилий ударил его по лицу. Не слишком сильно, Данте даже не потерял сознание, но ненадолго утратил контроль над ситуацией. И конечно же Вергилий этим воспользовался. В себя Данте пришёл, уже лёжа на животе. Тяжеленная когтистая лапа сжимала его голову, вдавливая в жидкую грязь, смешанную с кровью демонов, а другая царапала бёдра, сдирая штаны.  
Данте не мог даже вздохнуть как следует, не говоря уже о том, чтобы выругаться или возразить словами. Он кое-как упёрся руками в неверную почву и попытался было сбросить Вергилия. Не вышло: тот, приподняв его голову за волосы, пару раз ощутимо ткнул лицом в грязь. Данте захрипел и протянул руку к мечу, но по запястью хлестнуло что-то, больше всего похожее на клинок. Проклятущий хвост!.. И почему только Неро его не оторвал?..  
– Ты же спросил, кому больше понравилось, – просипел Вергилий, навалившись на Данте всем весом. – Сейчас узнаешь.  
Он снова вжал Данте лицом в грязь, а потом когти неожиданно легко погладили обнажённое бедро. Данте подумал: "Делай, что хочешь". Он предпочёл бы иметь дело с человеческим обликом Вергилия, но не мог не признать своеобразную привлекательность демонического. Грубость не удивляла его – сам напросился – и не пугала. Любопытство – каково будет с подлинным, цельным Вергилием?.. – пересиливало отвращение к Уризену, смешивалось с воспоминаниями о Ви и превращалось в желание. "У тебя не получится меня изнасиловать, – подумал Данте неожиданно ясно. – Я уже хочу тебя". 

Когда к ягодицам прижался холодный, покрытый демонической субстанцией член, Данте с трудом сдержался, чтобы не вздохнуть и не прогнуться. Он уже плыл, как после бутылки виски, хотя Вергилий ещё не сделал ничего по-настоящему интересного. Тело само собой напряглось и расслабилось в предвкушении удовольствия.  
– Данте, – сказал Вергилий, прижимаясь к нему монструозным членом, истекающим магической смазкой.  
Данте мысленно выругался. Ему хотелось поправить свой собственный, упиравшийся в землю и штаны член, но как только он попытался двинуть рукой, Вергилий заставил его запрокинуть голову и пообещал:  
– Сломаю шею.  
Естественно, это совершенно не напугало Данте, но он понял, что если будет сопротивляться – Вергилий его не трахнет.  
Демонстрируя покорность, Данте расслабился. Холодное дыхание демона коснулось его шеи, кожу потрогали игольно-острые зубы. Данте напрягся, ожидая укуса. Вергилий отпустил его волосы, надавил левой лапой на плечо, а правой продолжил трогать бёдра, сдвигая штаны.  
Данте чуть не предложил ему помощь, но вовремя сообразил, что как только он выскажется, всё закончится.  
– Данте, – повторил Вергилий. – Тебе нравилось трахать Ви, так? Нравилось пользоваться его беззащитностью?.. – в голосе его клокотал едва сдерживаемый гнев.  
"Да, нравилось. И если ты сейчас вернёшь мне то, что я делал с ним, я буду счастлив. Давай же!.." – Данте всё-таки задрожал. Наверное, Вергилий принял это за проявление страха или стыдливости, хотя в последнем, Данте надеялся, его никто не мог заподозрить. Сверху донёсся шумный вздох, а давление уменьшилось: Вергилий вернул себе человеческий облик. Магическая слизь ещё оставалась на заднице Данте, поэтому когда Вергилий направил член внутрь, получилось, что он как будто нарочно смазан ею.  
И как же это оказалось хорошо!..

Сложнее всего было не стонать и не подмахивать. Магия Вергилия мешалась с собственной силой Данте, исцелявшей все полученные повреждения, боль мгновенно сменялась удовольствием, хотя Данте не возражал и против неё. Он слегка повернул голову, чтобы дышать без затруднений. Вергилий двигался широко и резко. Помедлив сначала, он постепенно наращивал темп, хриплые резкие вздохи щекотали ухо Данте.  
Вергилий пытался причинить боль, а не получить удовольствие. Бешенство правило им, отравляя безумную похоть.  
“Да тебе же не нравится!” – рассердился Данте.  
Словно услышав, Вергилий сильно сжал его бедро и особенно резко толкнулся внутрь. Оказалось, что до этого он не вводил член на всю длину. Данте всё-таки охнул. Было больно и очень хорошо.  
– Тебе нравится, – с отвращением произнёс Вергилий.  
У Данте чуть не упал.  
– Слушай, я не бросал Ви в таком состоянии, – напомнил он не очень внятно. – Если остановишься, я тебе сам шею сверну.  
– Шлюха, – прошипел Вергилий.  
– Ох, просто заткнись, – Данте решил, что раз они уже разговаривают, то можно и поправить член, и подрочить, и немедленно так и сделал. Вергилий не мешал, но укусил его в шею. – Не можешь меня убить – хотя бы трахни, – пробормотал Данте.  
Вергилий понял. Приняв предложение, резко поднял бёдра и так же резко вновь вогнал член на всю длину. Данте придушенно вскрикнул, поразившись тому, сколько удовольствия может доставить действие, порождённое злобой, а потом на всякий случай уточнил:  
– Да. Вот так.  
Вергилий продолжил с той же яростью, буквально вбивая его в адскую грязь. Поначалу Данте кусал губы и сжимал зубы, чтобы не кричать – может быть, чтобы лучше слышать хриплое бешеное дыхание Вергилия, от тела которого начала растекаться по коже и нервам демоническая энергия, холодная и обжигающая. Когда она достигла члена, Данте застонал, а потом и закричал.  
– Это слишком, – поделился он впечатлениями.  
– Я заставлю тебя просить пощады, – угрожающе пообещал Вергилий.  
– Отлично. – Данте с удовольствием прогнулся, подставляясь.  
Вергилий по-прежнему злился, и от этого было ещё лучше. Ярость заставляла его двигаться резко и сильно, совершенно безжалостно. Но крепость его члена и хаотичное, возбуждённое движение магии выдавали искреннюю похоть. Данте свою не скрывал. Вергилий мог обзывать его как угодно, сейчас это не имело значения. Жадно впитывая удовольствие, Данте почти всхлипывал и просил ещё, пока не потерял возможность говорить.  
Вергилий не собирался заканчивать, не успокоившись, а злобы он накопил просто невероятное количество. Очень долго Данте болтался между бредом и явью, пронизанный силой и удовольствием, содрогаясь от толчков Вергилия, всхлипывая, когда член проникал особенно глубоко или под особенно удачным углом. Подставляясь, он не пытался управлять ситуацией. Ви – человеческая часть Вергилия, и это сводило с ума само по себе – отдавался Данте, полностью доверяя ему себя, и сейчас Данте поступал так же. Он хотел, чтобы Вергилий получил всё, что ему нужно, и сам наслаждался процессом.  
Ни с кем другим такого просто не могло быть. Вергилий – чудовище, самый близкий человек, вечная цель Данте – был единственным. И он мог владеть Данте как угодно.  
– Ну? – хрипло спросил Вергилий, снова заставив Данте поднять голову.  
– Ещё, – У Данте дрожали губы и закатывались глаза. Раньше до такого не доходило – да и не могло дойти. – Ещё, пожалуйста. Вергилий, – выдохнул он, когда тот уже разжал пальцы.  
– Данте!.. – в этом восклицании смешалось столько чувств, что Данте и в нормальном состоянии не смог бы их расшифровать, а сейчас понял только, что они очень сильные.  
Это было важнее всего.

Данте потерял счёт времени, а потом и оргазмам. Доведя его до предела, Вергилий останавливался, но не отстранялся и не менял позы. Выносливый не только в бою, но и в страсти, он буквально затрахал Данте до умопомрачения – выполняя его же просьбы о продолжении. В очередной раз слегка протрезвев после оргазма, Данте понял, что больше не может. Ему просто необходимо было сменить позу и отдохнуть, да и под бёдрами натекла целая лужа спермы и смазки. Но Вергилий выбрал именно это время, чтобы завестись по-настоящему. До этого он двигался или широко, или быстро, а теперь – и быстро, и широко, и с такой силой, что Данте стало больно. Не слишком сильно, но восторга это ощущение не вызывало. Отпустив временно обмякший член и уперевшись в землю локтями, Данте слегка приподнял задницу. Вергилий всхлипнул, вцепился в неё так, что едва не надорвал кожу, и взял совсем уж безумный темп.  
Будь на его месте кто угодно другой, Данте сбросил бы его, да ещё и наподдал за такую наглость. Но это был Вергилий, и он, вероятно, собирался кончить. Данте даже порадовался ясности своего сознания – пропустив такое, он бы пожалел.  
Он чувствовал человеческие руки и человеческий же член, но Вергилий хрипел и рычал, как зверь, и двигался с силой и скоростью, доступными только демонам. Это не доставляло никакого удовольствия, кроме морального, и Данте сжал зубы. Не хотел мешать Вергилию.  
Кончая, тот застонал, словно от боли. Потом резко оттолкнул Данте и отстранился.

"Что там у тебя в голове опять?!" – рассердившись, Данте повернулся, одновременно подтягивая штаны.  
Вергилий сидел на земле к нему спиной. Ямато и меч Данте лежали шагах в пяти от него. Присев рядом, Данте взял брата за плечи. Они мелко дрожали.  
– Ви, – позвал Данте.  
– Его больше нет, – ледяной голос Вергилия дрогнул, и Данте понял, что у него ком в горле.  
– Значит, Уризена тоже? – с надеждой спросил он.  
– Это не твоё дело! – взвился Вергилий.  
Данте стиснул его плечи и слегка встряхнул. Вергилий не стал вырываться – наверное, наконец-то устал. Усевшись поудобнее, Данте развернул его и крепко обнял, а когда Вергилий попытался отвернуться, с силой прижал его лицо к своему плечу, растрепав волосы.  
– Почему?! – с гневом и отчаянием спросил Вергилий.  
– Почему что?.. – Данте обрадовался поводу продолжить разговор. – Почему мне понравилось с тобой трахаться, хотя ты не спросил разрешения?.. Потому что я захотел этого ещё до того, как ты начал. Потому что ты не Уризен и потому, что я не забыл, чем занимался с Ви. – Он решил болтать за обоих, пока Вергилий не перебьёт. – Потому что у меня нет никого важнее тебя.  
Вергилий вздрогнул и пошевелился. На спину Данте легли ладони, погладили – легко, как будто неуверенно.  
– Я знаю, что значу для тебя столько же. – Данте отважился прижаться головой к голове Вергилия. – Однажды я уже потерял тебя и больше не допущу этого.  
Тот в ответ потёрся виском о его скулу, а потом поднял взгляд – растерянный и несчастный. Данте не хотел ранить его ещё сильнее, но не видел другого выхода. Уризен чуть не свёл его с ума этой фразой, а теперь её следовало вернуть.  
– Я люблю тебя, – он вздохнул, зная, что причиняет боль. – Раньше надо было сказать, да?..  
Лицо Вергилия застыло, только губы беззвучно подрагивали. Данте потянулся к ним, решив продолжить разговор попозже. Он целовал Вергилия, как любовника, и обнимал, как брата, а тот отвечал и нежно, и страстно, не сдерживаясь тоже. Всё было совершенно неправильно и ещё не стало хорошо, но Данте нравился прогресс.  
Вергилий всё-таки попытался отстраниться. Данте отпустил и по тому, как быстро и резко отвернулся Вергилий, понял, что тот невыносимо смущён.

Услышав шум, Данте вскочил на ноги и потянулся за оружием, но Вергилий уже держал оба меча в руках. Невозмутимо вручив Данте его, он спокойно, словно никуда не спешил, развернулся к наступавшим демонам.  
Как бы ни был ошарашен Данте, к нему подбирались с другой стороны, и он сосредоточился на драке. Нападала одна мелочь, но её оказалось очень много. Вергилий то исчезал, то появлялся, воздух рассекали удары Ямато и призрачные мечи, и Данте успел решить, что с ним всё нормально. Поэтому, когда, обернувшись, он увидел, что Вергилий висит на лезвиях кос обступивших его демонов, он испугался. Ярость вспыхнула в груди. Превратившись, Данте бросился к брату.  
Избавленный от демонического оружия, тот безвольно рухнул на землю, но призрачные мечи тут же хлестнули воздух. Данте почувствовал, что в этот раз Вергилий направлял их не от себя, а от него.  
Заявились новые демоны и нужно было переходить в наступление. Мельком глянув на Вергилия, Данте увидел, что тот стоит на одном колене и уже сжимает в правой руке Ямато, а в левой – ножны. Уже лучше, но ещё недостаточно хорошо, чтобы оставить его совсем без защиты.  
– Иди, – хрипло выдохнул Вергилий. – Тебе нельзя стоять на одном месте.  
– Ещё чего!.. – Данте выругался, поймал на клинок особенно резвого хаоса и отбросил. Прямо на них пёр бегемот.  
Оказавшись между ним и Вергилием, Данте, как мог, врылся когтями в адскую грязь и упёр меч в землю. Только бы выдержать удар!.. Несколько секунд отдыха – всё, что нужно Вергилию, чтобы прийти в норму.  
Данте понял, что раздвоился, только когда обнаружил, что одновременно защищает Вергилия и атакует бегемота с фланга. Он не делал так со времён Темен-ни-Гру, считал эту способность утраченной и очень удивился. Управлять двумя телами было не очень легко, но Данте быстро вспомнил, как это делается. И не только разделался с бегемотом, но и отогнал несколько огненных летучих мышей. Только после этого он услышал недовольное рычание, с которым Вергилий поднялся на ноги. Снова во все стороны полетели призрачные мечи.  
– Извини, теперь мне нужнее, – неожиданно мягко сказал Вергилий, и Данте понял, что двойник изменил форму. Теперь это был материальный призрак Вергилия, и сражался он так же.  
Их навестили сразу четыре бегемота и целое стадо бунтов, и Данте решил, что разберётся со всем потом. Было очень весело, но он устал и начал валиться с ног ещё до того, как демоны закончились. Холод пробежал по жилам, и силы неожиданно резко вернулись к нему.  
– Вергилий, – сказал он, когда они ненадолго остановились спиной к спине. – Это что?  
– Не знаю, о чём ты, – Вергилий удрал, едва прикрыв Данте от нападения с тыла.  
Нормально они сошлись уже после боя, залитые кровью своей и демонов.

В самом деле сошлись: сначала остановились и осмотрелись, а потом направились друг к другу.  
Вергилий осторожно опустился на землю, и Данте сел рядом с ним, хотя чувствовал себя ещё довольно бодро.  
– Что ты сделал? – спросил он как можно мягче. – Почему ты можешь взять мой меч или поддержать меня силой? И не отпирайся.  
Вергилий взглянул на него из-под ресниц – так же, как смотрел иногда Ви, и Данте неосознанно облизал губы. А потом улыбнулся, подумав: "Нет, так ты меня не проведёшь. Не сейчас".  
Вздохнув, Вергилий отвёл взгляд. Понял, что не сработает.  
– Когда Уризен тебя ломал, – без выражения заговорил он, – он вложил в тебя часть моей силы. Я могу оборвать эту связь, если хочешь.  
– Не хочу. А меч?  
Вергилий провёл рукой по шее и по груди. Данте сразу же узнал этот жест – он сам точно так же прикасался иногда к амулету.  
– Прости. Так что, ты мог отобрать его уже тогда?! – он чуть не подпрыгнул, осознав, каким преимуществом обладал Вергилий.  
– Только когда стал собой, – тот по-прежнему смотрел в сторону. – И это не имело бы смысла.  
Шумно вздохнув, Данте снова притянул его к себе. Так было лучше.  
– Ты тоже можешь поддержать меня, если захочешь, – произнёс Вергилий, явно сомневаясь, что Данте нужно это знать.  
– Научи, – разумеется, ему было нужно. Просто необходимо.  
– Ямато ты не получишь. Он только мой, – спокойно произнёс Вергилий. – Но всему остальному я тебя научу.  
Он наконец поднял голову, и Данте увидел, что он улыбается. Не слишком счастливо или даже весело, но без злости.  
Данте улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Просто так учить неинтересно. – Вергилий пошевелился, показывая, что хочет подняться на ноги.  
– Я понял, – рассмеялся Данте, отпуская его. – Мне придётся заплатить за знания кровью.  
– Именно так, – Вергилий с достоинством распрямился и...  
Протянул раскрытую ладонь. Конечно, Данте мог встать и сам, но ухватился за неё, разрешая брату поднять себя.  
Пару секунд они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза, продолжая держаться за руки, но потом разошлись и подняли оружие.  
– Прежде всего, – менторским тоном начал Вергилий, – тебе придётся призвать своего внутреннего демона, не позволяя ему захватить контроль над телом...  
Данте вспомнил, чем брат так страшно бесил его в детстве, и негромко вздохнул. Теперь уж придётся терпеть его занудство до конца жизни – или отвлекать занятиями поприятнее. Данте не возражал.

**Author's Note:**

> http://awards.ruslash.net/works/7782 - на сайте РСИЯ


End file.
